Una Navidad cómo cualquier otra
by Emily123321
Summary: Un titulo muy irónico, ya que después de unos largos y desesperantes preparativos, una cena arruinada por un par de erizos infantiles y un beso inesperado...Si, es una Navidad muy normal.


**¡JO JO JO, FELÍZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Oooh siii, ¡Argentina está de fiesta! Mmmm que rico que estuvo el asado del abuelo :9 (Se ganó un definitivo 10).**

**Bueno, antes que nada, acá yo les dejo un pequeño regalín a todos ustedes ¡Un especial de Navidad! Interpretado por Sonic y sus amigos :D (**_**ATENCIÓN: estos personajes no me pertenecen**_**).**

**Espero que les guste ^^. Disfrútenla…**

_Una única Navidad_

Era invierno, sipi, un frío invierno; ¿Esto no llega a nada, verdad? Bueno, CLARO QUE SI, era invierno, eso está muy obvio; pero era más que un invierno ¡ERA VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD! Woohoo así es amigos, solo faltaban 24 horas para la Navidad, todo Mobius estaba muy feliz y nada lo podía cambiar. Todos los trabajadores tenían el 24 y 25 de diciembre libres para no trabajar y poder festejar con toda su familia y amigos. Todo Central City, Station Square y Green Zone estaban cubiertos de nieve; todas las ciudades iluminaban con luces rojas y verdes; pero lo principal era que todos estaban felices por la llegada de un gordo barrigón llamado Santa Claus.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Ya tenemos el marco de la historia? ¿Sí? Ah, bien; entonces continuemos con la historia de nuestros héroes.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 10 de la mañana en el bosque blanco de Green Zone, donde una conejita, junto a su madre y a un chao, caminaban rumbo a una casa de unos amigos, que eran tres detectives, pues ellas dos tenían un problema, y querían ver si esos amigos podrían ayudarlas en algo. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, era toda de madera y estaba cubierta de nieve; ambas se pararon frente a la puerta, pero antes de tocar, se detuvieron a escuchar cierto desastre que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Vector:_ "Muy bien chicos, solo me falta clavar este clavo y podremos colgar esa pintura"_

Charmy: _"¡Hey, jefesucho! ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? :D"_

Espío:_ "Será mejor que no lo hagas, Vector ¬¬"_

Vector:_ "Lo lamento, Charmy, pero este martillo es solo para hombres fuertes y valientes."_

Charmy: _"Entonces, si es para hombres fuertes y valientes ¿Por qué la tienes que usar tú? o.ò"_

Vector: _"¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! Bueno, ya no importa, un no es un NO."_

Charmy: _"Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, Porfa, PORFA, __**¡PORFA!"**_

Vector: _"__**¡ESTÁ BIEN! **__Solo, cierra tu boca :/ ._

Entonces, hubo un pequeño silencio proviniendo de la casa, pero a los pocos segundos se escucharon los gritos eufóricos por parte de Vector, seguramente, Charmy le había golpeado su dedo con el martillo.

Vector:_ "¡CHARMY… ERES UN HIJO… DE LA GRAN…!"_

Vainilla, al casi escuchar tal barbaridad tocó el timbre para evitar que lo dijera, lo cual funcionó, porque a los 5 segundos, el cocodrilo abrió la puerta.

Vainilla: Buenos días, detective Vector.

Vector: ¡Vainilla! Hola ¿Necesitan algo?

Cream: Sí, señor Vector, tenemos un problema.

Vector: Entonces pasen.

El gran cocodrilo las invitó a pasar, y cuando ellas entraron se sentaron en los sillones.

Vector: Muy bien, ¿Qué necesitan?

Vainilla: Vera, detective Vector, yo y Cream teníamos planeado hacer una cena de Navidad con todos nuestros amigos, pero nuestra casa es muy pequeña, y nosotras queríamos saber si uste… *_Vector la interrumpe_*

Vector: *_Actitud de Don Juan_* Señorita Vainilla, si a usted le gustaría, nosotros estaríamos encantados de que la fiesta se realice en nuestro hogar.

Mientras tanto, Charmy, sorprendido de la amabilidad de Vector se acercó a Espío.

Charmy: Ptsss, Espío ¿Por qué Vector actúa tan raro?

Espío: Te lo diré cuando seas grande.

Vainilla: ¿Enserio? Oh, detective Vector, muchas muchas gracias- Se levanta del sillón- Yo y Cream vamos a pasar en la tarde para preparar las cosas.

Después de que Vainilla y Cream se fueran, Vector quedó con esa cara de un loco perdidamente enamorado, dejando a Charmy aún más confundido.

Charmy: Emmm ¿Vector?

Vector: *_Voz tranquila_* ¿Qué pasa?

Charmy: ¿Seguimos martillando? :D -Le muestra el martillo-.

Vector: **¡Dame eso!** –Se lo quita de las manos-.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Aahhh! :D YA TENGO MI REGALO! Y es un… se los digo luego xD**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, en una casa lujosa, se encontraban tres unidas amigas, en la sala, tomando chocolate caliente, hablando animadamente.

Rouge: Y bien ¿Qué regalo esperan para esta noche?

Blaze: Yo, nada, no quiero hacerme tanto problema.

Rouge: *_Irónica*_ Whoa ¬¬ ¿Y tú, Amy?

Amy: Lo mismo de siempre.

Rouge: ¿Otra vez? Nena, vos y yo sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar.

Blaze: Pues, yo no sé ¿Qué pidió?

Rouge: Cada año, Amy pide un beso por parte de Sonic, pero nunca pasa.

Amy: ¡ESTE AÑO VA A SER DIFERENTE!

Rouge: Si aja. ¡Adivinen que pedí yo! X3

Blaze: ¿Una esmeralda? ¬¬

Rouge: Tramposa ¬¬.

Las tres amigas se quedaron charlando un poco más, hasta que se hicieron las 3 de la tarde y Blaze ya decidió que era hora de irse.

Blaze: Bueno, chicas, yo ya me voy; tengo que esconder bien el regalo de Silver antes de que él lo encuentre –Se pone el abrigo y abre la puerta-.

Rouge y Amy: Awww, un regalito para el noviecito ¬W¬

Blaze: *_Enojada y sonrojada* _¡Él no es mi "noviecito"! ò/ /ó –Azota la puerta-.

…

Rouge: ¿Vamos a comprar algún vestido para la fiesta?

Amy: ¡Vamos! n.n

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuemos. Ahora un detalle extra: nuestros tres erizos, ahora en esta parte, están usando bufandas ^^.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

En alguna parte de Green Zone, se encontraban: Silver, Sonic y Shadow discutiendo.

Shadow: NOOOOOOOOO, **FAKER**. –Sujetándose de un árbol-.

Sonic: -Tironeándolo de los pies junto con Silver- Vamos, Shadow, eso no te va a matar.

Shadow: -Aferrándose aún más fuerte- Igual, no quiero ir ., **Faker**.

Silver: -Tironeando aún más fuerte- ¡VAMOS! ¡En esta Navidad es cuando amigos y enemigos conviven para celebrar!

Shadow: Me importa un mango, **Faker** plateado.

Sonic: ¿Le tienes miedo a una cena con todos tus amigos?

Shadow: ¡No son mis amigos, **Faker**!

Silver: Si no va Eggman, al menos, andá vos.

Shadow: ¿Qué tiene que ver ese gordo manteca con esto, **Faker** plateado? ¬¬

Silver: Y yo que voy a saber Ò.ó, vamos ¿Te compro nueva zapatillas?

Shadow: ¡No, **Faker **plateado!

Sonic: ¿Una malteada?

Shadow: ¡No, **Faker**!

Sonic: ¿Yo y Silver te dejamos de molestar todo un año?

Shadow: Aunque quisiera ¡No, **Faker**!

Sonic: ¿Un viaje a Cuba?

Shadow: ¡No, **Faker**!

Sonic: ¿Un hámster?

Shadow: ¡No, **Faker**!

Sonic: ¿Dulce de leche?

Shadow: ¡No, **Faker**!

Sonic: ¿Un perfume?

Shadow: ¡Menos, **Faker**!

Sonic: ¿Un vino?

Shadow: ¡No, **Faker**!

Sonic: Te doy una esmeralda.

Shadow: o.o…- Se suelta del árbol-.

Después de que Shadow se soltara del árbol, los tres cayeron al suelo cubierto de nieve.

Shadow: ¿No es uno de tus estúpidos trucos, **Faker**?

Sonic: Claro que no, si vas a la cena, te doy mi esmeralda azul.

Shadow: Quiero la roja ¬¬

Sonic: ¿Sabés cuanto me costó conseguir la roja? Ò.ó

Silver: Sonic te va a dar la roja

Shadow: Bien –Parándose del suelo-, iré, **Fakers**.

Silver: -Parándose del suelo- Aquí tienes la invitación.

Shadow la agarro de mala gana y desapareció con su súper velocidad.

Silver: -Ayudando a parar a Sonic- Listo, solo falta invitar a Big.

Sonic: ¿A ese gato gordo? ¿Hay necesidad de invitarlo?

Silver: Si te podes aguantar a Shadow, también te lo podés aguantar a este.

Sonic: Bien -.-U

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Uuuf, ¿Cuántos "**_**Faker**_**" Acabo de escribir O.o? Es obvio que fueron unos… aver, este más este… todo suma un… pera me salté uno: El total es que escribí unos 15 "**_**Faker**_**" xD.**

**Continuemos…**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya eran cómo las 5 de la tarde, y en la casa de los Chaotix, Vainilla y Cream ya habían traído las cosas para preparar la cena.

Vector: Muy bien Vainilla, ¿Qué necesitan en que las ayudemos?

Vainilla: ¿Podrían ver si hay las suficientes sillas, platos, cubiertos o bebidas? Los que pasa es que somos muchos.

Vector: Pff, ¿Cuántos podrían ser? 6, 7…- Tomando un poco de agua-

Cream: Somos 15, señor Vector n.n

Vector: -Escupiendo el agua- ¡¿15¡? ¿¡CÓMO QUE 15!

Cream: Bueno, señor Vector, aquí está la lista de todos los invitados –Le muestra la lista-

Vector: -Mirando a la lista-.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Lista de invitados:_

_Sonic_

_Shadow_

_Silver_

_Tails_

_Knuckles_

_Rouge_

_Blaze_

_Amy_

_Big_

_Omega_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vector: Pero, acá solamente hay diez, y ¿Omega no es un robot?

Cream: Bueno, la lista dice diez, pero junto a mamá, usted, Espío, Charmy y yo sumamos unos 15, señor Vector. Y Omega es un amigo nuestro, él también cuenta.

Vainilla: ¿Algún problema, detective Vector?

Vector: ¿Qué? No, no, discúlpenme, tengo que hacer una llamada.

En eso, Vector se va corriendo a la sala y marca un número en específico en el teléfono.

_Piiip_

_Piiip_

Knuckles:_"Si"._

Vector: ¿Knuckles? ¿Qué haces en el taller de Tails?

Knuckles: _"Lo estoy ayudando en algo, ¿qué quieres?"_

Vector: Necesito que me consigan algunas cosas.

Knuckles: _"¿Qué cosas_?"

Vector: A ver…

-Una mesa lo suficientemente larga para que entren 15 personas.

-15 Platos

-15 Vasos

-15 Cuchillos, tenedores, cucharas.

-15 sillas que combinen con la mesa

-5 botellas de gaseosa

-Y un vino importado.

Knuckles:_ "*Irónico* ¿Algo más?."_

Vector: No, nadas más.

Knuckles: _"Bien, Sonic y Silver te van a llevar esas cosas –_Colgando-

Vector: Fiuu.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Cambio de escenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic y Silver, raramente, salieron del agua helada del lago agitadamente, y pusieron sus manos en la orilla. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, es decir, después de estar sumergidos mucho tiempo sin respirar es obvio que estén así; lo bueno era que el agua no era tan profunda, lo que sirvió para que Sonic no se espantara.

Sonic: -Agitado y tembloroso- ¿Cómo es que… cómo es… que llega-ga-gamos al tal punto de que ese gigante gato casi nos haga besar su rana? O.ò

Silver: -También agitado y tembloroso- ¡Ese gato es una amena-na-naza! -.-

En eso, ambos escuchan el sonido de un teléfono. Sonic, agarra su teléfono y mira a Silver.

Sonic: Mira, mi teléfono es resistente al agua xD

Silver: Si, si, contesta.

Sonic: -Atiende- ¿Hola?

Knuckles:_ "Sonic, necesito que me consigas algunas cosas para Vector"._

Sonic: ¿Qué cosas? –Knuckles le dice la lista de cosas de Vector- ¿¡Todo eso?

Knuckles: _"Solo hazlo" –_Cuelga-.

Sonic: Bueno, tenemos más tarea.

Silver: Pero recién acabamos de repartir las invitaciones T.T

Sonic: Vamos –Sale del agua- Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos –Ayuda a salir del agua a Silver-.

Ambos chicos llegaron a Central City corriendo (Sonic) y volando (Silver). Fueron a las tiendas del shopping **(Por donde lo veas, parece raro que los chicos estén ahí xD)** y consiguieron todo lo que pidió Vector. Pero notaron un pequeño problema, no tenían transporte para llevar una mesa taaan larga y todo lo demás; así que, cómo a la antigua, Sonic y Silver, levantaron la mesa, con todas las otras cosas arriba de esta, y la trasladaron a pie unas 35 cuadras para salir de Central City, y aún le faltaban más.

Sonic: ¡YA NO PUEDO!

Silver: Hey, espera un momento. –En eso, Silver utiliza sus poderes para hacer levitar las cosas- Así es mucho más facíl n.n

Sonic: ¡¿NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE FUISTE TAAAAN ESTUPIDO PARA NO HACERLO DESDE HACE UNAS 30 CUADRAS!

Silver: 35 Cuadras –Corrigió- Ahora, vamos!

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro cambio de escenaaaaaaaaaa**

**-.-.-.-.-**

En el shopping, Rouge y Amy andaban con algunas bolsas de ropa, hablaban, reía y compraban; aaah, una linda salida de amigas. Pararon y se sentaron en la fuente de centro comercial a descansar un poco, y fue cuando Amy sintió su teléfono sonar.

Amy: ¿Hola?

Cream: _"Amy, soy Cream._

Amy: ¿Qué papa, Cream?

Cream: _"¿Estás en las tiendas?"_

Amy: Sipi ¿Por qué?

Cream: _"¿Me podrías comprar unos ingredientes para la cena?_

Amy: Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

Cream: _"Solo un gran pavo"_

Amy: está bien, nos vemos –Cuelga el teléfono-.

Rouge: ¿Qué te pidió?

Amy: Un pavo.

Rouge: Bueno, andando.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al mercado, entraron y empezaron a buscar un pavo.

Rouge: ¿Qué clase de pavo exactamente te pidió?

Amy: Yo que sé… uno ¿Enlatado? Oh algo así.

Rouge: Mira, ahí está.

Rouge señaló a un estante donde se encontraba el pavo, Amy y Rouge desviaron la mirada para otro lado y vieron a una mujer que también estaba mirando el pavo.

Amy y Rouge: Eso si que no ò.ó

La gran mujer también las miró y también se dio cuenta y empezó a correr hacia el pavo, las chicas hicieron lo mismo; la señora estaba a punto de agarrarlo hasta que Amy lo tomó más rápido que ella.

Amy: :p

La señora, muy ofendida, se lo quito de sus manos y se dio la media vuelta, pero Rouge se lo arrebato de las manos y se fue corriendo hacia la caja registradora. La murciélago cayó al suelo ya que la señora la había hecho tropezar con un trapeador y ella soltó el pavo.

Rouge: ¡El pavo!

El pavo salió rodando por el suelo y la señora lo agarró, Amy corrió hacia ella y se subió a su espalda y ambas empezaron a causar un gran alboroto en el lugar.

Señora: Bajate de mí, niña grosera.

Amy: ¡No! No voy a dejar que una señora excedida de peso se robe el pavo que mi querido Sonikku se va a comer .!

Rouge se levantó y corrió hacia la señora y le arrebató el pavo, estaba a punto de llegar a la caja registradora hasta que la señora se quitó a Amy de encima y le lanzó su bolso dejándola en el suelo y ella agarró el pavo.

Amy vio cómo la señora estaba a punto de que le cobraran el pavo y ahí fue cuando se puso seria,

Amy: Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Ò.Ó –Saca su martillo-.

Al sacar su martillo, se lo lanza por la cabeza, haciendo que ella caiga inconsciente al suelo y Amy ayuda a Rouge a pararse y agarra el pavo. Las dos amigas van a la caja registradora, y ante la cara de espanto de la cajera, pagaron el pavo.

Las dos estaban felices, antes de agarrar el pavo para salir de ahí, un guardia llegó y las agarró a ambas de sus camperas y las jaló hacia la salida; las sacó a ambas de una patada y las dos terminaron sentadas en el suelo. Rouge se paró de golpe y le empezó a gritar al guardia.

Rouge: ¡Hey, usted no sabe, pero ese pavo es nuestro, nosotras lo compramos con nuestro dinero!

El oficial, cansado de ella, le arrojo el pavo por la cabeza, haciendo que caiga nuevamente.

Oficial: ¡Y no regresen!

Ambas chicas se pararon del suelo y al mirarse se empezaron a reír como locas, eso había sido demasiado divertido. Y cuando miraron para un punto fijo, vieron a Sonic y a Silver arrastrando una laaaarga mesa, con muchas cosas encima, por todo el lugar.

Sonic: ¡Empuja más fuerte ò.ó!

Silver: ¡Vos también.!

Sonic: ¡DALE! ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!

Silver: Santo Dios, ¡esto pesa T.T!

Amy: ¿Problemas de ellos U¬¬?

Rouge: Claro que si ¬¬, dejalos que se arreglen solos. –Ambas se van-.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Wiiii**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde cuando los chicos les dejaron todas las cosas en lo de los Chaotix y solamente les quedaban una hora para que comiencen la fiesta. Todos nuestro héroes se estaban preparando, los chicos con sus trajes y las chicas con sus elegantes vestidos. Bueno, ya todo estaba preparado, y todos empezaban a llegar a la casa de los Chaotix.

Rouge junto a Amy, tuvieron que hacer mucha fuerza para hacer que Shadow entrara, lo que por lo menos funcionó, todos hablaban animadamente, hasta que ya era la hora de comer. Todos se sentaron, pero el más grave error, fue que Sonic, se sentó enfrente de Shadow, y ahí Tails, fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo iba a pasar.

Vainilla: Muy bien, chicos, espero que les guste n.n

Knuckles: ¡espere! No podemos comer sin Tails.

Tails: Aquí estoy, al lado tuyo -.-U

Knuckles: A bueno, olvídenlo.

Rouge: - Sentándose al lado de Knuckles **(Uuuuh, otro gravísimo error)**- Valla, eres tan tonto que no te diste cuenta que Tails estaba al lado tuyo.

Knuckles: Cállate pechos falsos.

Sonic y Shadow: Uuuh, golpe bajo.

Rouge: ¿¡Por qué vives viendo mis pechos?

Shadow y Sonic: Uhhh, pregunta inesperada.

Knuckles: ¿Acaso eres un…? –Interrumpido-.

Vector: ¡Cállense!

Rouge y Knuckles:

-.-.-.-.-

Charmy: ¿Shadow, que le pediste a Santa Claus? :D

Shadow: -Mirando a Sonic- Pues, le pedí una esmeralda :)

Sonic: U¬¬ –Patea a Shadow por debajo de la mesa-.

Shadow- Auch ò.ó–Patea a Sonic por debajo de la mesa-.

Sonic: Auch ¿Con qué estamos con esa, eh? – **(Huy, ahora empieza el quilombo xD)**

Ambos erizos comienzan a patearse como dos niños infantiles por debajo de la mesa, en una patada, Sonic, golpea la mesa fuertemente, causando que el pavo salga raramente volando de la fuente e irónicamente caiga en la cabeza de Vector. El cocodrilo empezó a gritar, ya que toda su cabeza estaba dentro del pavo, Vainilla, desesperadamente, junto a Espío, intentaban sacarlo de ahí.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Sonic y Shadow salieron de sus sillas y fueron debajo de la mesa, y empezaron a pelearse ahí abajo; en un golpe que Sonic le dio a Shadow, el erizo negro golpeo con su espalda la mesa, todos los que estaba sentados, no se habían percatado de la pelea de Sonic y Shadow debajo de la mesa, pero si notaron, como algunos cubiertos pegaron un brinco, el vaso de Rouge se volcó por el movimiento de la mesa que causó el golpe de Shadow, y el vino que tenía el vaso, se volcó en el vestido de ella.

Rouge: ¿¡Knuckles, qué hiciste? ò.ó

Knuckles: ¡Yo no te hice nada!

Rouge: ¿Qué, ahora vas a culpar a Tails?

Knuckles: ¿Cómo lo voy a culpar si él no está aquí?

Tails: En realidad si lo estoy -.-U –Aún al lado de Knuckles-.

Rouge: Idiota, cabeza de tomate –Se para de su asiento y va al baño-.

-.-.-.-.-

Silver fue el único que se dio cuenta de la pelea de los erizos, por lo que parecían, lo otros estaban entretenidos viendo cómo Vainilla y Espío aún intentaba sacarle el pavo de la cabeza a Vector.

Silver: ¿Cómo es que tengo el presentimiento que también voy a estar incluido en esta pelea?

Y el presentimiento de Silver fue correcto, ya que los erizos que estaban debajo de la mesa lo jalaron de sus pies haciendo que él también quedara debajo de la mesa.

Blaze y Amy notaron cómo Silver desaparecía de su asiento, ambas se miraron y dirigieron su mirada debajo de la mesa y los vieron a los tres. Ambas se volvieron a mirar y rápidamente, fueron debajo de la mesa intentando separarlo a los tres.

Blaze y Amy: -Intentando separarlos- Dejen de pelear .

Rouge volvió del baño y se sentó nuevamente, tomando la precaución de no volver a mancharse. Aún estaba ajena a lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa; Shadow golpeo a Silver, y este golpeó la mesa haciendo que algunas cosas volvieran a dar un brinco, lo cual causo que la rana que Big tenía en su cabeza se alterara.

Big trató de atrapar a su rana, pero accidentalmente golpeó a Omega en lo que sería su sistema de control. La cabeza del robot empezó a girar y a girar, hasta que salió volando y golpeó a Knuckles en la espalda.

Knuckles, justo al momento de ser golpeado, tenía en su mano un vaso llenó de gaseosa, y el golpe hiso que soltara el vaso, y el liquido del vaso salió volando al vestido de Rouge.

Rouge: ¿¡Viste que fuiste vos, tomate? –Parándose de su asiento enfadada-.

Knuckles: ¡YO NO FUI!

En eso, Rouge apoyó con mucha fuerza su pie contra el suelo, Shadow, colocó su mano justo abajo del pie de Rouge, pero solamente recibió un pisotón con el tacón de Rouge.

Shadow: ¡LA PU**:D** MADRE DEL PUT**:D**IMO HIJO QUE LO RE CONTRA PUTIS**:D**AMENTE MIL PAR**:D**!

Rouge: ¿Con esa boca le decís "te amo" a tu madre, cara de tomate?

Knuckles: ¡QUE YO NO FUI!

Rouge: ¡¿ENTONCES QUIÉN FUE? ¡¿Acaso Tails?

Knuckles: ¿Cómo lo vas a culpar si él no está acá?

Tails: **¡ESTOY ACÁ!**

Al fin Vainilla y Espío habían logrado sacarle el pavo a Vector de la cabeza, y cuando se dieron cuenta, todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, lo cual causo un enojo por parte de Vainilla.

Vainilla: **¡VAAAAAAAAASTA!**

Todos: O_o

Vainilla: **Ahora, ¡QUIERO A TODOS SENTADOS!**

Todos: -Se sientan y los cinco chicos debajo de la mesa aparecen sentados en sus lugares.

Todos dejaron el miedo de lado, y Vainilla se tranquilizó, cuando escucharon al reloj sonar, ¡ERAN LAS 12:00! Así es amigos, ya era Navidad, cómo nadie decía nada, Cream levanto su vaso con jugo e intentó decir unas palabras.

Cream: Emmm, amigos –Todos la ven- Feliz Navidad.

Sonic: Feliz Navidad, Cream.

Charmy: Chicos, ¡Miren, ya empezaron los fuegos artificiales!

Todos salieron afuera y contemplaron los fuegos artificiales, con Sonic y Shadow a los piñones U¬¬. Pero igual, después de unos minutos de maravilloso espectáculo, todos nuestros héroes fueron hacia la sala, donde se encontraba el arbolito de navidad lleno de regalos; y ahí fue cuando Shadow se acercó a Sonic y a Silver.

Shadow: ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi regalo? :)

Sonic: -De mala gana- Ten, *_Irónico* _Con cariño y todo ¬¬.

-.-.-.-.-

Blaze: Muy bien, Silver, aquí está tu regalo.

Silver: A ver –Lo mira- Es muy pequeño.

Blaze: Por eso este año no me costó mucho esconderlo u.u.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, todos habían recibido el regalo que esperaban, menos una eriza rosada que estaba destrozada, otro año sin recibir lo que quería, solamente pedía un beso ¿Cuánto podía costar eso? Amy apoyo su espalda contra la pared, evitando llorar para no desanimar a todos.

-.-.-.-.-

Shadow: Muy bien, **Faker**, tengo un regalo especialmente para ti.

Sonic: Guau, ¿De parte tuya? ¿Qué es?

Shadow: Esto…

Shadow le da la vuelta de golpe y le da una patada empujándolo, y con el gran impulso, Sonic se tropieza con la alfombra y sin poder detenerlo, Sonic se choca con Amy, causando un accidental beso.

Todos menos Shadow: O.o?

Shadow: xD

Sonic: O/ / /o

Amy: O/ / /O

Cuando ambos se separaron, Amy se desmayó y bueno, Sonic, estaba cómo estatua.

Blaze: Amy ¿Estás bien?

Amy: *_Suspiro_* Mejor que nunca.

Rouge: Tranquila, Blaze, ella está bien.

-.-.-.-.-

Shadow: Bueno, **Faker**, ahora la tendrás por el resto de tu vida xD.

Sonic: Será mejor que patines lo más rápido que puedas porque sino te van a estar encontrando andando en cuatro patas buscando tus dientes por el suelo ò.ó

Shadow: Vamos a ver si pasa.

Silver: Ya basta, chicos, no hay que pelear, es Navidad n.n –Con un collar puesto con un dije en forma de la letra "B"-.

Sonic y Shadow: Huuuy, un regalito de la novia xD

Silver: **¡SUFICIENTE! –**Y los tres se agarran a las piñas, cómo siempre.

Y bueno, así termina esta historia una navidad como cualquier otra.

_**Fin**_

**¿LES GUSTÓ? Bueno, este fue su regalo de Navidad y el mio fue UNA PANTALLA TACTIL PARA DIBUJAR EN LA COMPU w, y el otro fue que ustedes leyeran esta historia.**

**Jo Jo Jo! Feliz Navidad, See ya X3**


End file.
